Lo que siempre soñé
by Shik Twilight
Summary: La triste vida de Isabella Swan cambia drásticamente después de pasar una noche apasionada en brazos de Edward Cullen un hombre al que ella creía el más dulce hasta que se convirtió en el más cruel y amenazante
1. Prefacio

Hola chicas!

Aquí está el prefacio de mi nueva historia, será corta y como ya saben será para mayores de 18 años  
Esta historia me emociona bastante y espero les guste al igual que deseo y no me quieran colgar en algún capi o que no quieran colgar a Edward jajajaja…. Porque en esta historia sí que nos hará enojar en algunos momentos pero aun así seguirá siendo irresistible  
Esta historia es totalmente mía los nombres de los personajes que aparecen en ella son creación de la señora Stephenie Mayer.

Esta historia está registrada

Bueno chicas espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

**LO QUE SIEMPRE SOÑÉ**

**PREFACIO**

Isabella caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del instituto que en ese momento se encontraban repletos, algunos de los ahí presentes la ignoraban pero muchos la miraban y los que así lo hacían, era de diversas formas, algunos de sus compañeros la miraban con pena, recordaban lo mal que la paso Bella cuando sus padres murieron y ahora su pena aumentaba con la nueva situación de la chica, otros la miraban como la tonta más grande del mundo por haber metido la pata hasta el cuello siendo tan joven prácticamente era apenas una niña, muchos la miraban con respeto por ser tan madura y afrontar sus problemas sin miedo, otros con ternura y cariño, pero había tres miradas clavadas en ella que expresaban emociones diferentes a las de sus compañeros, una de ellas le pertenecía a Tanya Denali, la chica más popular del instituto quien la miraba con odio y desprecio por tener algo de la persona que ella quería y por haber logrado en una sola noche lo que ella no había logrado en los tres años de instituto, pero eso nadie jamás lo sabría se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba, a su lado Edward Cullen la miraba con confusión, los sueños que había tenido con la nueva mejor amiga de su hermana cada vez eran más frecuentes y más sensoriales, rememoro cada parte de esos sueños y cuando Isabella paso a su lado abriéndose paso con su enorme vientre y dejando su aroma en el ambiente, los espacio en blanco de su mente comenzaron a colorearse con la verdad, no había sido un sueño, todo había sucedido de verdad entonces si eso era cierto eso significaba que ella tenía una parte de él creciendo en su interior, que él también era responsable del ser que ahora Bella cargaba en el vientre y al cual defendía con tanto ahínco, del otro lado del pasillo Alice Cullen miraba divertida, con mucho cariño y amor de hermana; observaba a Bella dirigiéndose hacia ella con sus andares de pato que tanta gracia le causaban, una de sus dos mejores amigas y una de las pocas personas conocedoras de la verdad, de su secreto mejor guardado y del que todos especulaban sin dar en el clavo, ese secreto que le pesaba demasiado y que deseaba poder decir, pero lo había prometido y no defraudaría a su amiga, pero su pesar desapareció cuando vio que Bella pasaba a un lado de su hermano quien miraba a su amiga con el rostro lleno de confusión y que poco a poco ese rostro cambiaba al entendimiento, la certeza se adueñó de Edward y eso le agrado a Alice aun sabiendo que se armaría un gran problema, Tanya Denali también se había percatado de la expresión de Edward quien ya comenzaba a caminar en dirección de Isabella, trato de frenarlo aprisionando su muñeca en sus manos, pero él se zafó fácilmente y le dirigió una mirada fría y llena de odio

-Tu… - gruño al comprender que ese gesto de Tanya no era más que la confesión de que ella sabía la verdad

-Eddie… – con voz temblorosa lo llamo Tanya y él le dedico la mirada más fría que tenia

-Hablaremos más tarde embustera, por ahora no quiero oírte y mucho menos verte – el odio en su voz dejo de piedra a Tanya quien no pudo detenerlo

Edward hecho una furia siguió su camino hacia Bella, ella ya se encontraba junto a Alice quien al percatarse del ánimo de su hermano, tomo a su amiga de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro por los pasillos alejándola lo más posible de todos los alumnos, sabía que nada frenaría a su hermano y sabía que no sería nada bueno que se encontrara con Bella frente a todos y que le armara un numerito, eso no sería saludable para su amiga

-Alice – la llamo Bella tratando de zafarse de su agarre pero su amiga no cedió y hasta parecía que los dedos de la pequeña Cullen se habían soldado a su mano – para por favor – al ver que su amiga la ignoraba decidió dejar de luchar pero el enfado comenzó a inundarla - bueno si no me vas a soltar por lo menos dime ¿a dónde vamos?

-Bella no es momento de decirte nada solo confía en mí y camina lo más rápido que puedas – Bella suspiro con cansancio y siguió a su amiga, atravesaron el patio y varios de los edificios del instituto, parecía como si Alice planeara seguir con su caminata hasta lo más profundo del bosque pero el enojo y fastidio de Bella pudieron más que ella

-¡Basta ya! – se soltó del férreo agarre de su amiga y coloco sus manos en su cadera, para ese momento ya se encontraban en el edificio abandonado del instituto, todos lo llamaban así porque ese lugar era demasiado viejo para que se dieran clases, así que ahora se usaba de bodega – Alice Cullen me estas poniendo de nervios ¿me harías el grandísimo favor de decirme que sucede?

-Yo te diré lo que sucede – a sus espaldas escucho la voz que la hacía perder toda la cordura, aquella voz aterciopelada con la que siempre soñaba, que siempre se le hacía muy dulce y masculina, pero en este momento esa voz no era igual, estaba impregnada de enojo y eso la dejo congelada sin poder moverse o emitir sonido alguno

-Edward – dijo Alice el nombre de su hermano sin aliento, al ver como él tomaba de los hombros a Bella y la hacía girar hasta quedar frente a él

-Sera mejo que tú no te metas – dijo con furia

-Pero – Alice trataba por todos los medios de intervenir pero desde que vio a su hermano frente a ellas se había quedado en el mismo estado catatónico de su amiga, Edward la fulmino con la mirada provocando que se callara

-Ahora Isabella – al escucharle pronunciar su nombre con tanta furia, Bella dio un respingo – podrías decirme ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que ese bebé que esperases hijo mío?

Bella palideció, sintió como sus hasta ahora fuertes rodillas se hacían de gelatina, como sus manos comenzaron a sudar profusamente, sintió que su cuerpo cedía y se desplomaba al piso pero uno brazo fuerte y musculoso, la rodeo impidiéndole que callera, mientras la obscuridad profunda se apoderaba de ella se sorprendió al sentir como su bebé se movía por primera vez justo en el momento en que la piel de Edward había entrado en contacto con la de ella nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Espero les haya gustado espero sus reviews

Saludos y besos fríos de Edward a todas


	2. La promesa

Hola!

Me alegra que les esté gustando aquí les dejo el primer capi conoceremos un poco de Bella, muchas gracias por sus Reviews de verdad me inspiran mucho me han pintado una gran sonrisa

Espero les guste este capítulo y al final les dejare un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 1**

**La promesa **

El silencio sepulcral era dueño de la casa de la familia Swan, en la planta baja todo estaba totalmente ordenado y limpio, pero tanta pulcritud no lograba el cometido de que esa casa pareciera presentable, porque todo ahí parecía tan quieto y frio como un mausoleo, en la planta alta una de las habitaciones se encontraba cerrada con llave, guardando en su interior los recuerdos de la antigua vida feliz de Isabella Swan, quien ahora se encontraba en la habitación de enfrente alistándose para ir al instituto, Bella como le gustaba que le dijeran , no ponía mucho empeño en su arreglo personal, solo se conformaba con una gran blusa amplia y unos pantalones holgados, ambas prendas ocultaban bien las curvas de su cuerpo, el cual aprecia simplón y plano, no peinaba su cabello solo le daba una pasada superficial con el peine y lo recogía en una coleta desaliñada y nada precisa porque varios mechones de sus cabello marrón se escapan del amarre, cada que se miraba al espejo era más consciente de lo triste, vacía y sobre todo patética que era su vida, cada una de esas características se reflejaban en su palidez enfermiza, en sus enormes ojeras y en lo delgada que era, sus pómulos sobresalían demasiado, su piel se observaba tan frágil que parecía que si seguía adelgazando sus huesos la romperían, sus labios aun rojizos estaban demasiado secos que parecían dos trozos de cartón viejo, cuando termino de peinar su cabello suspiro e ignoró la imagen frente a ella, tomo su mochila y salió de su habitación con las débiles fuerzas de siempre y sin la motivación para continuar con su vida, siempre se preguntaba cómo era capaz de tratar de hacer su vida si ya no tenía nada que la motivara, cuando estaba por salir de su casa miro el retrato que descansaba sobre la mesita de centro de la sala era de la graduación del instituto sus padres, Charlie rodeaba con uno de sus brazos la cintura de Renée, quien tenía una mano suya sobre la de su padre, ambos sonreían y sus ojos brillaban, una fuerte presión se apodero del pecho de Isabella al verlos ahí tan sonrientes y tan jóvenes tal y como lo era ella, unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al sentir de nuevo la soledad y el dolor que había dejado la repentina muerte de sus padres.

Recordó perfectamente aquella fatídica noche, sus padres habían ido a Port Angeles a cenar a la Bella Italia para celebrar su aniversario, cuando regresaban a Forks el coche de un anciano los impacto al sufrir éste un infarto y los saco de la carretera provocando que el auto callera en un barranco, el anciano y su padre murieron al instante y su madre sobrevivió un día más, aun recordaba las últimas palabras que su madre le dijo en el hospital "Siempre te hemos amado Bella y siempre te amaremos donde sea que estemos, vive feliz cariño" y entonces Renée Swan cerro sus ojos para siempre.

Un doloroso alarido salió de la garganta de Isabella al recordar esas palabras y entonces como el flashazo de una cámara fotográfica llego la culpa a ella, deslumbrándola y desconcertándola por completo, jamás se había detenido a pensar en la traición que cometía para con sus padres, cada momento que ella vivía gris y lamentándose, no hacía nada por vivir, no hacía nada por cumplir con lo que su madre le había dicho antes de morir, no era feliz y sobre todo no vivía cada que ella se revolcaba en su propia miseria traicionaba los deseos de sus padres, se asqueo de su comportamiento hasta ahora, en 8 meses desde la muerte de sus padres no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de cómo destruía el deseo de sus padres, lentamente se acercó y tomo el retrato de sus padres y lo llevo a la altura de su rostro

-Les prometo que viviré Feliz, perdónenme por favor de verdad se los prometo –dijo antes de besar el retrato

Con mucho cuidado coloco el retrato en su sitio y salió de la casa, subió a su camioneta y manejo al instituto aun pensando en lo que se había convertido y entonces tomo una decisión, cambiaria, dejaría atrás toda esa vida miserable que ella había llevado y aunque quisiera que el dolor en su pecho se borrara sabía que no podría hacerlo entonces tendría que aprender a vivir con él, a canalizarlo, a hacer cosas positivas, a vivir su vida y ser feliz por sus padres y por ella.

Cuando llego al instituto aparco en su sitio habitual y cuando salió y sintió el frio aire golpear su rostro experimento la sensación de ser una persona nueva, esbozo un pequeña sonrisa y cerro sus ojos sintiendo el viento rozar suavemente su piel, escucho el timbre del instituto y abrió sus ojos y camino apresuradamente para no llegar tarde a su primera clase, mientras caminaba se percató que una chica la miraba fijamente y le ofrecía una enorme sonrisa, Bella apenas sonrió y camino más rápido, las clases transcurrieron rápidamente y aunque fueran igual que todos los días Isabella sintió como si fuera una novedad el ambiente escolar, tomo notas de todas las clases, incluso participo en una de las clases cosa que no solo sorprendió a sus compañeros sino que también al profesor que nunca la había visto participar de ninguna forma y estaba seguro que ni si quiera había escuchado el sonido de su voz porque cuando pasaba asistencias ella solo levantaba la mano.

Cuando estaba en el comedor Isabella tomo asiento en el lugar de costumbre junto a Angela Weber la única chicha con la que mantenía cierto contacto hasta se podría decir que tenían una amistad, Angela no se alejó de ella jamás, no la ignoro como la ignoraron los demás pero sobre todo respetaba su silencio y sus límites por lo general ella era la que siempre hablaba y no esperaba respuesta alguna de Bella.

-Hola Bella – Saludo Angela con una sonrisa amable cuando Isabella tomo asiento a su lado

-Hola Ang – dijo Isabela con voz animada y devolviéndole la sonrisa, dejando sorprendida a su compañera quién hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreír y quien hacía mucho más tiempo no usaba aquel diminutivo de su nombre - ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien – sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su amiga - ¿Y tú? – pregunto con timidez esperando que la tristeza de su amiga no volviera al escuchar esa pregunta

-Muy bien – su sonrisa se amplió y en ese momento Angela no pudo evitar soltar una risita entusiasta y abrazar fuertemente a su amiga

-¡Oh Bella! – dijo con alegremente mientras soltaba a su amiga – me alegra mucho que estés bien y ver que sonríes

-Y a mí me alegra que sigas siendo mi amiga a pesar de lo distante que he sido en los últimos meses – sonrió y dio un apretón a la mano de Angela – muchas gracias Ang por ser una gran amiga

-Gracias a ti por volver – devolvió el apretón en la mano de su amiga, Bella sonrió alegremente y después para tratar que el nudo de su garganta deshiciera miro alrededor y se dio cuenta que había un ambiente entusiasta y que había mucho alboroto entre sus compañeros quienes se agrupaban alrededor de una mesa y algunos otros caminaban cerca de esa mesa

-¡Wow! ¿Qué sucede?

Bella mantuvo su mirada en la mesa que todos sus compañeros revoloteaban y miro a todos sin reparar en nadie en absoluto hasta que sus ojos se toparon en un rostro masculino con unas facciones espectaculares que podían ser una mera obra de arte, era bastante blanco casi alvino y unos ojos verdes impresionantes que brillaban intensamente pero que a pesar de ese brillo tenían una parte misteriosa y que podía causar escalofríos porque cuando mantenía su mirada en algo se podía observar cierta dureza en ese par de esmeraldas, su cabello cobrizo estaba alborotado como de costumbre, Bella sonrió al sentir aquella cosquillita en su estómago al reconocer al hombre al que miraba, era nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen el galán del instituto y el primer chico que a Bella le había llamado la atención hacia ya bastante tiempo, todas las chicas babeaban por él desde siempre y Bella no había sido la excepción, en un tiempo lejano ella lo miraba con adoración pero existía una gran diferencia con las otras chicas del instituto, ella jamás lo rondó como las demás al contrario se mantuvo alejada de él lo más posible para no hacerse falsas esperanzas como todas las bobas del instituto y además sabía perfectamente que lo suyo solo fue un encantamiento momentáneo nada que la hiciera perder la cabeza.

-Es por la fiesta que darán los Cullen mañana por la noche – dijo Angela sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos - Bella miro a su amiga sin entender – todo el instituto está loco por ir a la fiesta, ya sabes los Cullen son la sensación del instituto y no ser invitado a la fiesta es prácticamente asesinato social

-Entonces me considerare asesinada socialmente – dijo Bella apartando la mirada de la mesa que era rondada por todos los estudiantes sedientos de popularidad

-Considerémonos entonces – sonrió Angela y Bella le correspondió

Comenzaron a platicar animadamente como no lo habían hecho en muchos meses y rieron bastante, Bella sentía como si hubiera estado dormida por mucho tiempo y ahora acabada de despertar se sentía un poco perdida en su entorno porque cada cosa que Angela le decía le parecía nueva y se sentía más miserable al darse cuenta que se había perdido de muchas cosas, cada que Angela le contaba algo ella tenía que disculparse porque no sabía de lo que hablaba, su amiga simplemente le sonreía y le explicaba lo sucedido, estaban muy concentradas en su conversación cuando una suave voz cantarina las interrumpió

-Hola – las dos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con una chica muy bonita y que claramente era una Cullen por sus rasgos finos y por esa palidez característica de los Cullen, ella sostenía charola del almuerzo y les sonreía amigablemente, Bella sabía que ella era la más pequeña de esa familia pero no podía recordar su nombre – ¿les molesta si me siento con ustedes?

-No para nada toma asiento – respondió Angela amablemente mientras Bella miraba a la joven identificándola como la chica que le había sonreído en el aparcamiento ese día en la mañana

-Gracias – sonrió y miro a Bella que seguía observándola con desconcierto – ¿No recuerdas mi nombre cierto? – le sonrió amablemente y Bella se sonrojo

-Bueno… ummm... no…- balbuceo y agrego apenada – no te lo tomes a mal pero es que tengo memoria de teflón y bueno últimamente no he prestado mucha atención a nada

-No te preocupes lo entiendo – soltó una risita la chica – soy Alice Cullen

-Hola Alice, digo si te había visto antes pero ya sabes los nombres no se me dan – sonrió Bella – Yo soy …

-Bella Swan, lo sé – la interrumpió – compartimos las clases de biología y química – respondió sorprendiendo a Bella

-No te preocupes Bella, se sientan bastante alejadas la una de la otra es por eso que no la has visto – agrego Angela al percatarse que Bella enrojecía más al darse cuenta que no sabía que Alice y ella compartían algunas clases

-Si, además yo en clases trato de pasar desapercibida para que los profesores no se les ocurra hacerme preguntas – agrego Alice y las tres rieron – ¿y bien chicas ya han ido de compras para lo que se pondrán para la fiesta? – Bella y Angela la miraron apenadas sin saber que responder

-Lo cierto es Alice que no hemos sido invitadas – susurro Bella con timidez y tratando de no sonar como si estuviera reprochándole a Alice

-Las estoy invitando chicas – sonrió la pequeña Cullen – miren yo no tengo amiga alguna excepto mis cuñadas que son un poco mayores que yo, las quiero mucho pero necesito salir con personas de mi edad y honestamente en el instituto creo que no hay nadie con cerebro suficiente y que me de confianza para ser mi amigo además todas esas personas que nos rodean – señalo la mesa donde usualmente se sentaba y que hoy se encontraba atiborrada de personas – solo se acercan por ser populares no porque en verdad quieran ser nuestros amigos y bueno ustedes dos siempre me han parecido distintas a todo el cuerpo estudiantil – dijo con melancolía, Bella y Angela se miraron mutuamente y tomaron la determinación al mismo tiempo debido a que entendían perfectamente a Alice

-Por supuesto Alice iremos a la fiesta – sonrió Angela

-Si además creo que será el inicio de una nueva amistad – dijo Bella con gran entusiasmo debido a que esa era una gran oportunidad de retomar su vida

-Verán que nos divertiremos mucho – Alice Cullen dio brinquitos - ¿Pero no me respondieron ya fueron de compras o ya tienen algo tienen que ponerse?

Eso dio inicio a una conversación sobre ropa y la creación de un plan para ir de compras esa misma tarde, la efervescencia de ese nuevo plan le había dado a Isabella una gran esperanza de poder lograr lo prometido a sus padres, al fin viviría como alguien de su edad y aunque nunca antes las fiestas la había entusiasmado, ésta se le antojaba distinta porque era como su propia celebración como un nuevo comienzo y algo en su interior le decía que así seria.

Las tres pasaron la tarde visitando una gran cantidad de tiendas y boutiques en Port Angeles hasta que encontraron sus atuendos y aunque Bella quería comenzar con su nueva vida no estaba muy convencida con el atuendo que había comprado, Alice y Angela la habían convencido que le quedaba perfecto pero ahora que tenía las bolsas con su ropa sobre su cama se sentía temerosa, no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y dejo las bolsas en su closet y se dispuso a preparar la cena, esa noche durmió bastante bien e incluso al día siguiente se despertó mucho más tarde de lo usual y tuvo que manejar a una velocidad más rápida y aun así llego a su primera clase derrapándose, era tanta su urgencia que no noto que todos sus compañeros la miraba asombrados porque ella jamás llegaba tarde a una clase.

El ambiente escolar estaba impregnado de una alegría y entusiasmo poco habituales en el instituto y no era porque era el fin de una semana más de clases si no porque la fiesta de los Cullen seria esa misma noche y era el evento del año escolar, como era de esperarse todo el instituto había sido invitado y el tema central del instituto durante todo el día fue la fiesta incluso los profesores hablaban de ella, a la hora del almuerzo al igual que el día anterior la mesa que ocupaban los Cullen estaba atiborrada de estudiantes, Bella caminaba con su charola de comida y observaba divertida a todos sus compañeros que se comportaban como niños pequeños a los cuales se les regalara un nuevo juguete, entre toda esa conglomeración de estudiantes pudo observar el cabello alborotado de Edward Cullen que se distinguía de entre todos ellos por su peculiar color cobrizo, a su lado pudo observar a Tanya Denaly, una chica rubia despampanante y de facciones casi perfectas, era toda una belleza y al igual a los Cullen era muy popular solo que a diferencia de ellos, Tanya era demasiado selectiva con sus amistades ella solo convivía con las personas populares y a los que ella consideraba adecuados y a las personas que no entraban en esos rangos los despreciaba o simplemente actuaba como si no existieran, a un lado de ellos e inmersos en su propia burbuja se encontraban Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale la pareja más popular y envidiada del instituto, los dos eran muy guapos y amables, Emmett era el mediano de los Cullen y el más popular de todo el instituto por ser muy sociable y divertido, Rosalie al igual que Tanya Denaly era rubia pero mucho más hermosa y a pesar de que Tanya era su mejor amiga ella no se comportaba como su amiga ella si hablaba con todos y no despreciaba a nadie, Rosalie y Emmett tenían la relación perfecta y que todo mundo quisiera tener, llevaban bastantes años juntos y nunca se les veía discutir, al contrario siempre estaban juntos y sonrientes.

Bella llego a la mesa donde ya se encontraban Alice y Angela que también mantenían la mirada fija en la mesa Cullen.

-De verdad que es insoportable – se quejó Alice – míralos parecen abejas en panal, como si sentarse con mis hermanos los hiciera más populares y como si ser popular fuera el tesoro más grande de la historia

-Pues si puede ser un poquitín abrumador estar rodeados de casi todo el instituto – dijo Angela

-¿Poquitin abrumador? – dijo de nuevo Alice con molestia – es demasiado, no sé cómo mis hermanos pueden estar tan tranquilos con tantas personas queriendo acercarse a ellos y no por querer ser sus amigos si no para conseguir algo que solo los beneficiara a ellos, eso es una verdadera hipocresía

-Puede que si Alice – acordó Bella con voz tranquila – pero es parte de esta edad ya después pasara además como decía mi mamá solo tus verdaderos amigos se mantendrán a tu lado y solo tú sabrás quienes son y mantenerlos – Alice asintió y le sonrió a Bella con amabilidad – además creo que tus hermanos y tus cuñadas solo son amables con ellos nada mas

-¿Mis cuñadas? – pregunto con asombro

-Si, Rosalie y Tanya – aclaro Bella y miro a Tanya que se colgaba melosamente de brazo de Edward

-Rosalie si es mi cuñada, pero esa víbora de Tanya no lo es gracias al cielo – aclaro Alice con la voz llena de asco

-¿De verdad? – pregunto Angela con asombro – creo que todos en el instituto piensan que ella y Edward son pareja

-Puaj! – Exclamo Alice con asco – No, para nada de hecho a él no le agrada estar cerca de ella, pero desde que conocemos a Tanya ella hace lo posible por estar pegada a Edward, en un principio creíamos que ella estaba enamorada de él pero es igual a los demás

-No creo que ella se interese por su popularidad Alice, ella ya es popular - aseguro Bella

-No, ella no quiere ser popular lo que quiere es ser la envidia de todo el instituto – Bella y Angela miraron confundidas a Alice - ¿Qué no se han dado cuenta que mi hermano es el soltero más cotizado del instituto?

-Bueno eso es cierto, pero estoy segura de que todos creen que él y Tanya son pareja

-Puede ser cierto eso que dices Ang, pero no lo es no te has dado cuenta como todas las mujeres se le tiran a los pies cual tapete, incluso las amigas de Tanya a excepción de Rose claro, por Dios si hasta Lauren la casi hermana de Tanya no para de coquetearle - explico Alice

-Vaya tu hermano sí que ha de ser todo un Don Juan – bromeo Bella

-Aunque parezca increíble, no lo es de hecho él es el más fastidiado de ese tema y bueno estoy segura de que esta arto de tener a Tanya siempre siguiéndolo como perrito faldero

-Eso no lo creo Alice, no la aparta de él, además Tanya es bastante guapa

-No Bella, de los defectos de mi hermano, el ser demasiado amable y caballeroso son los más grandes, es por eso que no aparta a esa lagartona porque no sabe cómo hacerlo es bastante tonto en ese aspecto – sonrió Alice con cariño y mirando hacia la mesa donde se sentaban sus hermanos – mírenlos un momento y se darán cuenta de que la expresión de Edward es como si lo estuvieran torturando duramente cada vez que Tanya se le acerca o se le cuelga al brazo

Bella y Angela hicieron lo que sugirió la pequeña Cullen y confirmaron de lo que hablaba Alice, Tanya se acercaba a Edward y una pequeña arruga casi imperceptible se formaba entre sus cejas y sus labios esbozaban una leve mueca de desagrado, de pronto Tanya le susurro algo al oído y él se alejó con verdadero desagrado, pero ella no se alejó de él al contrario se acercó mucho más y él suspiro resignado y miro alrededor de la cafetería sin mantener su vista fija en ningún sitio hasta que sus ojos esmeralda se toparon con los ojos de Isabella, la miro fijamente y estudio sus ojos con lentitud, admirado del color chocolate que tenían mantuvo su mirada fija en ella después estudio lentamente su rostro pálido, su cabello caoba y sus labios rojizo, en el momento en que sus miradas se toparon Isabella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse a merced de la mirada de Edward, se mantuvo quieta observando como esos brillantes ojos verdes la estudiaban y como la expresión de incomodidad se iba del rostro de Edward y una expresión de maravillada sorpresa se apoderaban de él, se mantuvieron así el uno con la vista fija en el otro y con cada segundo que pasaba un calor extraño se apoderaba del cuerpo de Isabella y un cosquilleo nacía en su estómago las sensaciones los inundaban a ambos, unas ganas terribles de levantarse de su asiento y lanzarse a los brazos de Edward desconcertó a Bella mientras que Edward no estaba en mejores condiciones una imagen de él devorando esos labios rojizos y sus manos acariciando ese hermoso rostro pálido llenaron su mente y una gran urgencia de ir por ella y llevársela a cualquier otro sitio lo sorprendieron, no podían quitar los ojos el uno del otro hasta que Tanya dio un fuerte tirón al brazo de Edward y haciendo muecas de desagrado le dijo algo, él aparto su mirada con pesar y Bella al sentirse liberada de aquella mirada giro su rostro y se encontró con las expresiones sorprendidas de Alice y Angela

-¡Wow! ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Angela

-¿Qué cosa? – el rostro de Bella comenzaba a sonrojarse

-Eso mi querida Angela fue un juego de miradas bastante profundo y coqueto – dijo Alice con diversión

-!¿Qué?¡ - pregunto Bella con una voz bastante chillona

-Angela acabamos de ser testigos de una seducción a base de miradas así de simple – Alice ignoro a Bella – sin duda mi hermano se quedó prendado y estoy segurísima que en estos momentos está luchando por no voltear de nuevo

-Tienes razón – afirmo Angela con una sonrisa – nunca había visto nada igual solo lo había leído en los libros

-¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Bella aun con voz chillona

-De lo obvio Bella – sonrió Alice – pero no te lo diré porque sé que te sonrojaras más – Alice soltó una carcajada seguida por Angela

-Sigo sin entender chicas – y el rubor en su rostro se acentuó provocando que las risas de Alice y Angela fueran más fuertes

-Olvídalo Bella – de pronto Alice se puso bastante seria – ahora tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con lo de la fiesta

-¿Qué con la fiesta? – pregunto Bella aliviada de ya no ser el centro de atención de sus amigas

-Pues tenemos que arreglarnos juntas y hacer muchas cosas – respondió Alice como si fuera obvio – tenemos que quedar en un lugar en mí…

-En mi casa sería perfecto – Bella interrumpió a Alice porque sabía que si iba a casa de Alice el tema de las miradas con Edward saldría de nuevo a la luz – digo supongo que en tu casa hay mucho movimiento por los preparativos de la fiesta – explico - será más tranquilo y estaremos más concentradas en nuestros asuntos

-Perfecto – dijo Alice con entusiasmo y dando palmaditas de emoción

Así transcurrió el almuerzo entre risas y planes, las siguientes clases se pasaron demasiado rápido y al momento que el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases todos en el instituto salieron rápidamente llenos de entusiasmo y en cuestión de minutos las instalaciones quedaron vacías.

Esa tarde Alice llegó puntual a casa de Bella con dos enormes bolsas y seguida de ella venia Angela con las bolsas de su compra el día anterior en Port Angeles, Alice se instaló en la casa y con un gran don de mando organizo todo al instante, convirtió lo que sería una tarde dedicada para su arreglo personal en una tarde de Spa y salón de belleza, les había aplicado todo un tratamiento y eso fue muy agradable aunque un tanto fastidioso para Bella ya que ella no consideraba necesario todo eso, porque solo irían a una fiesta no al concurso de Miss Universo, ni a cenar con la Reina Isabel ni nada por el estilo pero tratar de hacerle entender a Alice era una misión imposible y una batalla perdida así que sin más se sometió como una verdadera mártir a cada uno de los tratamientos y arreglos que Alice hacía, al final Bella agradeció no haber dicho nada porque los resultados fueron muy buenos y asombrosos, las tres lucían realmente bien Bella apenas podía creer que ella era la mujer que estaba frente al espejo, el atuendo que un día anterior ella había calificado como atrevido e impropio de ella, para su asombro le quedaba realmente perfecto, una blusa strapless de un tono rojo quemado se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso resaltando suavemente su cintura y los que creía hasta ahora inexistentes pechos, una minifalda negra resaltaba sus caderas de forma formidable y no era tan corta como ella creía, las zapatillas negras no eran bastante altas y a pesar de que su atuendo era de fiesta lucia elegante con ese toque refinado que causaban esas zapatillas negras todo eso era muy impresionante pero lo que más la impresionaba era su rostro, estaba limpio de maquillaje solo sus enormes ojos mostraban una pincelada de color negro, enmarcándolos perfectamente y dando paso a sus espesas y largas pestañas, sus labios tenían un poco de brillo con un suave color rojo que les daba la impresión de ser muy suaves y carnosos, su cabello caía en delicadas ondas que acariciaban la piel de sus hombros desnudos, su arreglo era muy sencillo pero perfecto mostraba una belleza que ella siempre había creído inexistente sobre todo los meses anteriores en los que cuando se miraba al espejo solo veía a un intento de mujer delgada, ojerosa y con los ojos hundidos y sin brillo alguno, con labios acartonados y ahora esa misma chica la observaba a través de espejo con una belleza pulida y con un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había tenido, Bella sonrió y de nuevo aquella sensación de entusiasmo nació en su pecho.

Poco después las tres viajaban en el porche amarillo de Alice rumbo a la casa de los Cullen, las tres platicaban con entusiasmo el cual aumento al momento en que Alice se estaciono frente a una enorme mansión blanca que se encontraba adentrada en el hermoso bosque de Forks.

Al bajar del auto la suave brisa acaricio los hombros de Isabella y removió un poco las hebras de su cabello, su corazón latió con un poco de fuerza y ese golpeteo hizo sonreír a Bella porque eso que ella sentía era emoción y más que nada alegría de que esa noche sería un parte aguas en lo que había sido su vida después de la muerte de sus padres y la que ahora sería su vida cumpliendo diariamente con la promesa que les había hecho a sus padres el golpeteo en su corazón era una extensión de esa promesa y una señal de que su futuro pintaba diferente ya no sería gris ahora estaría lleno de color y viviría al máximo y así enorgullecería a sus padres donde quiera que estuvieran.

Esa noche sería el inicio de la nueva vida de Isabella Swan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y será cierto será el nuevo comienzo de Bella

Aquí les dejo un pequeñísimo adelantito

Su cerebro estaba dominado por el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria, sus manos parecían ser como pequeños títeres que se dejaban guiar por esos sentimientos fuertes, poderosos mientras que una pequeña parte de su cerebro, la racional pedía que se detuviera que estaba bajo el influjo del alcohol, que eso no era correcto, que no era propio de ella, pero esos pensamientos razonables se iban al diablo en el momento en que aquellas manos toscas, masculinas acariciaban su cuerpo a través de las prendas empapadas…

Saludos a todas


	3. La fiesta

Hola! Gracias a todas por sus reviews espero que les esté gustando, sé que tarde un poquito pero estoy en la etapa que mi jefe trata de hacerme la vida de cuadritos y a mí me dan ganas de envolverle unos cuantos regalitos navideños que le duelan un poco ya saben nada grave jejejeje

Pero bueno dejo mi bla bla y aquí les dejo el capi nuevo espero que les guste

ADVERTENCIA:

Este capi es para mayores de 18 años tiene una descripción sexual un poco grafica así que por favor menores de edad absténganse o léanlo bajo su responsabilidad

Bueno ahora así aquí el capi

Besitos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2**

**La fiesta**

De pie en la entrada de la gran puerta de la mansión Isabella y Angela quedaron fascinadas, la decoración era perfecta, el sitio parecía un centro nocturno, luces de colores vivos iluminaban la estancia, la música llenaba todo el lugar, había sillas esparcidas en diversas áreas del lugar en el fondo se podía observar dos largas mesas donde había una gran cantidad de refrescos, vasos, bebidas alcohólicas, hieleras y charolas con pequeños bocadillos. Algunos de sus compañeros de instituto se encontraban ahí, y a través de los enormes ventanales laterales de la estancia se podía ver un jardín inmenso con una piscina que se encontraba iluminada y en ese momento ocupada por bastante personas, en el jardín también había una decoración perfecta y sillas, Bella estaba segura que todo el instituto se encontraba en el jardín disfrutando de la frescura del ambiente y disfrutando de esa noche de diversión.

-Adelante chicas – dijo Alice con voz amable

Isabella y Angela se adentraron lentamente y mirando todo con detenimiento, era perfecto y en cada detalle de la decoración se podía observar la marca de Alice, siguieron recorriendo lentamente la estancia y Alice las condujo hacia las mesas donde había bebidas y bocadillos.

¿Bueno que quieren tomar? – Angela y Bella se miraron

-¿Un refresco? – la respuesta de Angela sonó como a pregunta y la pequeña Cullen rodo los ojos

-Nada de refresco chicas, una bebida un poco más fuerte esta es noche para divertirse además una copita no les hará daño

Bella y Angela se miraron a la espera de que la otra tomara la decisión, Bella repasaba mentalmente las palabras de Alice _"una copita no les hará daño",_ tal vez tuviera razón además ella nunca había tomado alcohol en su vida y bueno si ella consideraba esta fiesta como un nuevo comienzo que mejor que festejar su vida haciendo algo que jamás había hecho y eso era tomar solo una copa de alcohol y siempre tenía la posibilidad de no beber si es que no le gustaba, Bella continuaba pensando en su respuesta cuando Angela hablo

-Creo que tienes razón Alice una copita no hará daño – la respuesta de su amiga hizo que Bella tomara su decisión

-De acuerdo, solo un trago – sonrió Bella

Alice sonrió y comenzó a preparar tres bebidas, Bella desconocía lo que eran ella solo miraba las botellas que su amiga utilizaba una de esas bebidas era vodka lo supo por la etiqueta, cuando Alice por fin termino de preparar las bebidas le ofreció una a cada una y levanto su vaso

-Por una noche muy divertida e inolvidable – sonrió Alice, Bella y Angela chocaron sus vasos plásticos con el de la pequeña Cullen

-Salud – corearon Angela y Bella

-Bueno pues basta de ceremonias vayamos a la fiesta – animó Alice

Rápidamente las guio a la puerta francesa que daba hacia el jardín donde se encontraba la piscina y donde todos los chicos del instituto se encontraban, cuando salieron al jardín la música se mezclaba con las voces y las risas de los ahí presentes, la decoración era parecida a la del interior de la casa solo que las luces eran más tenues y brindaban un ambiente veraniego , la alegría era casi palpable, Alice las guio hasta donde había dos parejas y un chico rubio muy apuesto en cuanto llegaron con ellos la pequeña Cullen se colgó del brazo del rubio y le sonrió con adoración al igual que el rubio la miraba de aquellas dos parejas presentes una de ellas era bastante conocida por Angela y Bella

-Hola – saludo Alice con efusividad y todos automáticamente le sonrieron y nadie emitió palabra alguna porque de nuevo hablo con rapidez – les presento a mis nuevas amigas

-Hola – sonrió Rosalie Hale - ¿Angela Webber e Isabella Swan cierto? – pregunto con amabilidad ambas asintieron sin emitir palabra alguna porque se sentían muy intimidadas

-Vaya si son tan pequeñajas como la duende – sonrió Emmett mirando a su hermana y después una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios y sus hoyuelos aniñados se marcaron en sus comisuras al ver que Bella se sonrojaba furiosamente – pero esta tiene más gracia parece un farolito – Bella se sonrojo aún más y Emmett soltó una carcajada y Rosalie le dio un codazo en las costillas

-Y como no se va a sonrojar si tu pareces un mueble andante no eres nada normal y contemplarte de cerca causas escalofríos – dijo el chico rubio que se encontraba de pie junto a Alice, Emmett hizo un puchero que causo la risa de todos los presentes

-Pero no puedo causarles escalofríos si me ven a diario en el instituto – el puchero reapareció

-Si pero no te habían visto tan de cerca hermanito – dijo el otro hombre que en una de sus manos sostenía una bebida y con la otra sostenía la mano de una pequeña rubia hermosa, el retiro su mirada divertida de Emmet y miro a Bella y a Angela y les tendió su mano – Soy Garrett Cullen y ella es mi esposa Kate

-Encantada - dijeron Angela y Bella al mismo tiempo que le respondían el apretón de manos a la pareja

Bella noto algo distinto en aquel hombre, era evidente que él era el mayor de los hermanos Cullen por la madurez que irradiaba pero al mismo tiempo era muy joven y aunque era hermano de Alice y Emmett había algo distinto, como ellos era bastante blanco y era muy apuesto sin dudarlo pero había algo distinto en él, si tenía cierto parecido con sus hermanos pero no del todo, Bella trataba de encontrar algo distinto, definitivamente sus rasgos eran muy diferentes que a los de Alice y Emmett, en su mirad había cierta dureza y a pesar de que les sonreía amablemente había algo en expresión que no permitía que la calidez de su sonrisa llegara a sus ojos, Bella aparto su mirada porque a pesar de estar intrigada sobre que lo hacía diferente a sus hermanos no quería incomodar a nadie mirando como boba a un perfecto desconocido.

-Yo soy Jasper Hale – dijo el rubio que estaba junto a Alice – hasta que por fin las conozco en persona Alice no para de hablar de ustedes

-Es mi novio – comento Alice y tanto Bella como Angela la miraron sorprendidas – sé que no se los había dicho pero quería que lo conocieran primero ya saben si les decía que era mayor que yo seguramente se imaginarían a un viejo carcamán asalta cunas

Aunque Alice comento que era mayor que ella no se notaba mucho la diferencia, seguramente el no pasaba de los 25 años pensó Bella

-También soy el hermano mayor de Rosalie – aclaro Jasper y en ese momento por primera vez desde que los habían presentado Bella se relajó y decidió hablar más de una sola palabra

-Es notorio, son muy parecidos – Rosalie y Jasper sonrieron en respuesta

-Así es, mamá dice que cuando nací yo, sentía como si estuviera teniendo un deja vu, dice que si tuviéramos la misma edad podríamos pasar por mellizos con facilidad – comento Rosalie mirando con cariño a su hermano

-Ya lo creo – sonrió Angela – son casi idénticos

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Edward? – cuando Alice menciono ese nombre un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Bella al recordar al dueño de aquellos ojos penetrantes que un día atrás la habían dejado congelada y llena de nuevas emociones

-Hace un momento estaba aquí pero mi prima se lo llevo– respondió la esposa de Garrett encogiendo sus hombros– no sé qué quería mostrarle, alguna tontería de mi prima seguramente

-Lo que sea cariño, Edward no puede negarse – dijo Garrett con firmeza

-Aquí vamos de nuevo con esa tontería – refunfuño Alice – claro que puede y debería de hacerlo, si sigue comportándose como todo un caballero se volverá loco

-Alice no es correcto ignorar la petición de una mujer y menos de alguien tan allegado a la familia, además eso sería una descortesía por parte de Edward – Garrett regaño levemente a Alice

-Esas son patrañas Garrett, todos sabemos que Tanya es un verdadero fastidio, él se ha comportado como un verdadero caballero y ha tratado por todos los medios ser cortes y alejarse de esa…

-¡Alice! – Garrett levanto la voz – compórtate ese vocabulario no va contigo y ya sabes que por ningún motivo Edward dejara de ser un caballero eso es lo que tiene que hacer y es como tiene que comportarse

-¡Bah! Eso es completamente arcaico hermano, eso ya paso además Edward y tú no tienen que comportarse como todos aquellos aristócratas, ¿cuándo te quedara claro que ustedes dos ahora son Cullen y no aquellos fríos Mas…

-Alice – Jasper detuvo el discurso de su novia y dirigió una mirada significativa a Garrett quien se mantenía con un semblante frio desprovisto de emoción alguna

-Yo… lo siento – dijo Alice con pena – pero hermano dejando de lado la caballerosidad tienes que admitir que Tanya es un verdadero fastidio, es una acosadora en toda regla

-Alice no comentare nada de eso – respondió Garrett con paciencia y miro a su esposa con cariño – además Tanya es prima de mi esposa por tanto es parte de mi familia

-Agradezco tu consideración cariño, pero que comparta con ella lazos consanguíneos no significa que no me dé cuenta de la penosa forma en que se comporta y en cómo casi tiene loco al pobre de tu hermano – suspiro Kate con frustración – es una acosadora no sé cómo Edward y tú le tienen paciencia si por mi fuera le daría unos buenos golpes en la cabeza para averiguar si en verdad esta tan hueca como parece – todos rieron incluso Garrett

-Entonces ¿Tanya es tu prima? – pregunto Angela con curiosidad

-Por desgracia – sonrió amigablemente Kate - por lo que veo van en el instituto con ella no saben cómo los siento

-Kate me entiende, lo ves Garrett – espetó Alice con inocencia

-Pero por supuesto cuñadita, Garrett lo niega porque es todo un caballero pero estoy segura que él la tolera mucho menos que todos nosotros

-Kate… - comenzó a decir Garrett antes de ser interrumpido por su esposa

-Nada de Kate, bien sabes que es cierto, estoy segura que Rose que es su amiga tampoco la soporta mucho que digamos – Rosalie se mantuvo en silencio e impasible, después de callar a su esposo Kate miro a Bella y a Angela – además las amigas de Alice pueden dar fe de que Tanya es insoportablemente hueca – todos miraron a Angela y a Bella

-Bueno ella … - Angela se quedó callada mirando sus pies

-Ummm... – apenas musito Bella y se sonrojo, todos comenzaron a reír ante el comportamiento de las chicas que trataban de ocultar sus obvias opiniones

-Lo ves – dijo Kate con una enorme sonrisa

-Bueno, bueno ya basta de hablar de Tanya esto es una fiesta y hay temas mucho más importantes que ese, señoritas mejor díganme ¿Cómo es que comenzaron a juntarse con un demonio como Alice? Yo las tenía por chicas muy sensatas – bromeo Emmett y Alice le mostro su pequeña legua haciendo a la vez una mueca graciosa

Eso dio por terminado el tema de Tanya y la extrema caballerosidad de Edward y Garret, Bella y Angela se sintieron bastante cómodas con ese grupo, estuvieron bastante tiempo platicando, incluso bromearon con ellos, la animosidad era tal que Angela y Bella decidieron seguir tomando esas deliciosas bebidas que Alice les había preparado en un principio y cada cierto tiempo si no era Alice quien les daba un poco de esa bebida alguno de los anfitriones.

Ya un poco entrada la noche y con sus pensamientos bastante atontados por el alcohol Bella contemplaba como los Cullen bailaban con sus respectivas parejas y como Angela platicaba animadamente con Ben uno de sus compañeros del instituto, sonrió al ver a su amiga se sonrojaba todo el tiempo y la mirada de admiración que Ben le dedicaba a Angela, eran muy tiernos y era evidente que se gustaban y que ahí había algo muy especial. Bella suspiro con ternura se sintió muy contenta por su amiga quien se merecía lo mejor de lo mejor, ella era la única que había estado a su lado en todo momento y quién siempre había respetado su dolor y estaba ahí brindándole su apoyo incondicional, sin duda Angela Webber era una de las mejores personas que Bella conocía al igual que Alice, aquella pequeña chica que apenas si conocía y que ya había revolucionado su vida por completo y que sin saberlo le estaba ayudando a cumplir la promesa que les había hecho a sus padres, sin duda la suerte de Bella había cambiado o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba y agradecía a sus padres porque sabía que de alguna forma ellos la acompañaban siempre y la habían encaminado a tomar el camino que ahora seguía

-Esta deliciosa ya no la tires - una voz chillona interrumpió los pensamientos de Bella – te la prepare con mucho cariño

-No es que no me guste Tanya pero no quiero beber más – el hombre arrastro las palabras– además ya me bebí las otras que me diste

-Entonces vamos a bailar por favor –– canturreo Tanya - Eddy no seas así

Bella miro hacia el lugar donde provenía esa discusión y se congelo al observar como Tanya Denali se colgaba del brazo de Edward Cullen mientras tiraba el contenido de un vaso

-Ya te dije que no Tanya, no tengo ánimos de bailar además no creo que en estas condiciones sea recomendable tener tus pies tan próximos a los míos – Dijo Edward arrastrando cada una de las palabras

-Anda Eddy por favor no me hagas esto - Tanya acerco su cuerpo al de Edward pero él coloco una de sus lánguidas manos en su hombro y la alejo

-Ya te dije que no Tanya no insistas - sus palabras eran apenas inteligibles por su evidente estado etílico

Bella miraba con atención la escena pero decidió alejarse de ahí porque debido a una extraña razón se sentía incomoda e incluso molesta al presenciar como Tanya se acercaba a Edward, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo pero aun podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz chillona de Tanya y con molestia acelero el paso pero debido a su estado alcohólico tropezó y sin querer choco contra un chico que estaba completamente ebrio y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo cayeron sobre el césped del enorme jardín, los más cercanos comenzaron a reír y Emmett que desde la pista de baile había visto el incidente soltó una de sus fuertes carcajadas llamando la atención de todos, Edward contemplo a su hermano y al ver que el miraba hacia otro sitio dirigió su atención hacia al sitio que a su hermano le causaba tanta gracia. El calor de su cuerpo se elevó al ver como Bella Swan se ponía torpemente de pie y arreglaba su sensual minifalda con torpeza, sonrió con deleite al observar como su pálida piel se llenaba de un delicioso color carmín, miro embelesado como se alejaba rápidamente del jardín para adentrarse en la casa, todo alrededor desapareció a excepción de Isabella que caminaba torpemente tratando de huir y alejarse de esa situación y por tanto de él, automáticamente Edward caminó hacia la casa con la esperanza de poder acercarse a ella pero no caminó lo suficiente cuando sintió como unas uñas se clavaban en uno de sus brazos y como tiraban de él, con molestia miro como Tanya lo jalaba fuertemente y hacia un puchero de indignación típico de una niña mimada

-¿A dónde vas Edward? No vas a dejarme sola ¿cierto? – estaba el por contestarle algo no muy cortes cuando una voz nasal no se lo permitió

-Tanu – canturreo Lauren – tienes que venir conmigo, hay algo que tengo que contarte es demasiado importante vas a querer morirte cuando te enteres

-Lauren que bueno que apareciste – dijo Edward con entusiasmo antes de dirigirse a Tanya – Ves Tanya no te quedaras sola estarás con Lauren

Sin esperar una respuesta de aquella fastidiosa rubia se dio vuelta caminó rápidamente a la casa con la esperanza de encontrarse con Isabella y esperando que ella aún no se hubiera marchado, Isabella se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas que estaban esparcidas por la estancia de la casa respirando profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse pero no podía hacerlo aun recordaba el bochornoso evento que acaba de protagonizar con aquel chico que en un principio no había reconocido hasta que se puso de pie y vio que era nada más y nada menos que Mike Newton uno de los más populares del instituto y para colmo aun podía escuchar las fuertes carcajadas de Emmett Cullen y aunque no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran se sentía avergonzada por haber llamado la atención de todos los ahí presentes, por más veces que respirara profundamente Bella no conseguía calmarse así que miro alrededor y sus ojos se toparon con la gran mesa en la que Alice les había preparado la primera bebida de la noche y recordó la sensación del alcohol en su cuerpo, la tranquilizo y la hizo olvidarse de todo, suspiro con pesadez y esbozo una sonrisa al comprender que ahí estaba la cura para su vergüenza, con pasos lentos y torpes se dirigió a la mesa, tomo un vaso y comenzó a preparar una bebida con las botellas que más o menos recordaba que Alice había usado y aunque no las distinguía bien decidió que no sería mucha la diferencia si se llegaba a equivocar a fin de cuentas era alcohol y tendría el mismo efecto en ella y ahora su objetivo era relajarse de nuevo se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado esperando que el alcohol surtiera efecto para así poder seguir festejando que empezaría una nueva vida.

Las copas que en un principio le parecieron tan insignificantes, comenzaron a hacer efecto en Bella, sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas y sus piernas se aligeraban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, esa extraña sensación le pareció muy curiosa y graciosa, así que soltó una risita al comprender que estaba borracha, esa era la señal que estuvo esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo, su cuerpo reaccionaba y eso era la señal más clara de que se encontraba con vida y no es que estar ebria le agradara si no que eso solo había sido el principio de lo que sería su nueva vida, de ser de nuevo alguien normal, eso significaba que comenzaría de nuevo con su vida y que no avergonzaría la memoria de sus padres con sus hasta hora patético estilo de vida. Tambaleante se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban las botanas y las bebidas, de nuevo lleno su vaso, bebió el contenido de un solo trago, soltó una risita más y pensó que sentirse de nuevo como un ser humano se merecía una buena celebración, se sirvió un poco más y bebió más lentamente, no supo cuánto tiempo paso de pie frente a esa mesa, bebiendo y riéndose a carcajadas sola, pero no le importó nada solo era consciente de la languidez de su cuerpo que además de haber reaccionado con el alcohol también había reaccionado con la música que resonaba fuertemente dentro de la casa. Sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la música y su cabello ondeaba suavemente, cada movimiento de sus hebras hacia que los destellos rojizos de su cabello brillaran y sus mechones rozaran suavemente la piel desnuda de sus hombros, desde el otro extremo de la habitación Edward Cullen la miraba fascinado desde que había entrado a la casa detrás de ella, la miro cuando se dirigió sola a la mesa, cada cosa que hacia Bella, parecía embrujarlo cada vez más, miro embobado cuando tomo la primera copa, cuando reía sola, cuando su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música, cuando su cabello rozaba la piel expuesta de sus hombros, de cómo sus caderas se movía provocadoras ciñendo cada vez más la pequeña falda a su piel, de cómo sus piernas espectaculares quedaban expuestas levemente con cada movimiento. La música se volvió lenta al igual que los movimiento de Bella, que ahora eran mucho más sensuales que antes, Edward no puedo resistirlo más, sus pies tomaron la decisión de dirigirse hacia ella mucho antes de que su cerebro atontado por el alcohol procesara la idea, al llegar se situó a un lado de Isabella, quien se estaba llenando de nuevo su vaso, entonces se dio cuenta que ese era el momento perfecto para tener un acercamiento con ella.

-¿Podrías darme de eso? – Bella dio un brinco sorprendida al escuchar aquella voz aterciopelada arrastrando esas palabras en su oído, lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia el dueño de esa voz y se congelo al ver al intimidante Edward Cullen a su lado

-¿Co…como dices? – sus palabras sonaron muy poco inteligibles pero eso no supuso un problema para Edward porque se encontraba en las mismas condiciones

-Te decía ¿Que si podrías servirme de lo mismo que tu estas tomando? – Bella lo miro embobada un momento, tomo el vaso que él le ofreció y después se obligó a si misma a ponerse a hacer lo que le habían pedido

-¿Hielo? – pregunto sin voltear a verlo, a Edward eso le pareció una señal evidente de que se sentía intimidada, así que acerco su cuerpo al de ella y le susurró al oído

-Quiero exactamente lo que tu estas tomando y como lo estás tomando – el calor apareció de golpe en el cuerpo de Bella provocando un leve estremecimiento, no pensó solo preparo la bebida y se la entregó a Edward, el tomo el vaso de la mano de Bella y de forma intencional rozo sus dedos con los de ella quien al sentir el contacto comenzó a temblar por aquella ráfaga de fuego que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia él, observo como lentamente bebía aquella mezcla, y al separar el vaso de sus labios pasaba la lengua por ellos limpiando cualquier residuo líquido que hubiera quedado en ellos, Edward cerro sus ojos antes de producir cualquier sonido - Ummm, exquisito – dijo con voz seductora antes de abrir los ojos y recorrer con su mirada el cuerpo de Isabella para al final detenerla en sus enormes ojos color chocolate – Un verdadero manjar tan placentero que casi parece divino – dijo con verdadera lujuria y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Bella

El cuerpo de Bella reacciono de forma automática y el calor se filtró por cada poro de su cuerpo provocando que una ligera y casi imperceptible capa de sudor cubriera su piel, el rubor apareció en su rostro provocando que la excitación de Edward aumentara concentrándose en su entrepierna, ella solo asintió levemente antes de alejarse rápidamente de él, caminó por el enorme jardín abriéndose paso entre la gente y llegó hasta unos cuantos arbustos los cuales paso sin mirar atrás, y llego a lo que parecía ser otro jardín, temerosa de haber entrado en otra propiedad miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no había alguna otra casa cerca, suspiro aliviada y se permitió ver el enorme terreno, era hermoso cubierto solo por césped y pequeñas luces que bordeaban un camino de piedras que se adentraba en el bosque, caminó un poco por ese sendero hasta un amplio claro que era rodeado por enormes abetos que no permitían vislumbrar la gran mansión donde ahora se celebraba la fiesta caminó un poco más y vio una cabaña hermosa que se encontraba en medio de un hermoso jardín, trató de seguir su camino hasta que una mano fuerte cubrió la suya y tiro de ella suavemente.

Bella giro torpemente para encarar al dueño de esa mano, un ligero temblor estremeció su cuerpo al ver a Edward Cullen frente a ella, aunque él era más alto que ella, podía ver perfectamente sus ojos y el ver como un fuego negro se avivaba en ellos provoco que su corazón diera un brinco y una extraña necesidad de tocar ese rostro perfecto

-¿Por qué huiste? – preguntó Edward con voz profunda y ronca que a pesar de que sus palabras fueran arrastradas y poco inteligibles, sonaron seductoras provocando que la piel de Bella se erizara

-Yo… yo no... – dijo con voz trémula antes de que Edward rodeara con uno de sus brazos su cintura y la acercara a él

-Si lo hiciste – la interrumpió – te alejaste de mi ¿y sabes por qué Isabella? – el acerco su rostro al de Bella y sus labios casi se rosaban

-No… - respondió casi sin aliento debido a la cercanía de ese hombre

-Es muy simple, me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti – en ese momento con una de sus manos empujo la cadera de Bella hacia la suya y permitiendo que Bella sintiera su erección contra su pelvis

-¡Oh!.. – Exclamo Bella y Edward sonrió seductoramente y poco a poco acerco su rostro al de Bella con la clara intención de besarla

Cuando sus labios estaban por tocarse una ráfaga de agua impacto contra sus cuerpos y automáticamente se separaron, Bella estudio el terreno y se dio cuenta que los aspersores de agua que seguramente eran los encargados de mantener hidratado el césped se habían activado, cuando más de esas ráfagas de agua impactaron contra el cuerpo de Bella ella busco un refugio con la mirada y solo se le ocurrió que podría cubrirse en el porche de aquella hermosa cabaña, cuando estaba a punto de caminar escucho una risa masculina rápidamente poso sus ojos en Edward que reía a carcajadas y extendía sus brazos recibiendo gustoso cada gota de agua y permitía que lo empaparan, algunas gotas se deslizaban por las hebras de su cabello y otras acariciaban el contorno de su rosto masculino, su ropa se adhería a su perfecto cuerpo y el deseo que no había menguado en Isabella había aumentado mucho más, ella lo miro embobada y en ese preciso momento Edward la miro intensamente y lentamente se acercó de nuevo a ella y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y con exquisita lentitud acerco sus labios a una de sus orejas

-Relájate y déjate llevar Bella – dijo en un ronroneo y a pesar de que las palabras eran arrastradas debido al estado etílico de Edward la piel de Bella se erizo en respuesta

-Estamos empapados – fue lo primero que salió de su boca al no saber que decir ni cómo actuar ante todo lo que sucedía

-Y eso solo lo hace mejor – dijo Edward antes de separarse de Bella y recorrer su cuerpo con una mirada llena de deseo – luces más apetecible

-Edward no… - dijo por primea vez su nombre casi sin aliento al observar como de nuevo él acercaba sus rostros

Y entonces sucedió sus labios se tocaron suavemente y él lentamente saboreo esos labios, Bella se congelo por un momento pero después torpemente imito lo que lo que Edward hacía pero de nuevo se desconcertó al sentir la suave caricia que la húmeda lengua de Edward en su labio inferior y de forma automática entre abrió sus labios permitiendo que su boca fuera invadida y su propia lengua fuera retada por aquella ardiente invasora, con timidez respondió a la demanda de aquel hombre y al instante los brazos de él la ciñeron más a su cuerpo y ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él y una de sus manos se aferró al cabello de él y esa acción desato la pasión contenida por ambos, las manos de Edward acariciaron la espalda de Bella atreves de la fina tela de la blusa y con un gruñido cargado de deseo dio un par de pasos empujando el cuerpo de Isabella y ella simplemente permitió que él la llevara a donde se le diera la gana, en esos momentos no estaba en condiciones de pensar con claridad y no solo por el alcohol que la atontaba si no por la ligereza que sentía en su cuerpo, por el fuerte y veloz golpeteo que su corazón daba contra su pecho, por aquella chispa electrificante que recorría todo su cuerpo cada que los labios de Edward Cullen se movían con maestría sobre los suyos, que a pesar de ser torpes e inexpertos se movían dejándose guiar por él.

Seguían caminando torpemente hasta que la tomo en sus brazos y separo sus labios permitiendo que ella respirara rápidamente para tratar de recobrar el aliento mientras Edward caminaba hacia la cabaña, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta él la coloco sobre sus pies y se volvió a apoderar de sus labios la empujo suavemente hasta que la espalda de Isabella choco con la puerta de la cabaña, su corazón se aceleró aún más al escuchar un suave clic y un el leve tintineo que hacen las llaves al chocar unas con otras, la puerta se abrió y él con su cuerpo la empujo al interior de la cabaña, sin dejar de besarla con uno de sus pies cerró la puerta, y continuo caminando y ella se dejó llevar por él, Bella no era consciente de casi nada porque toda su atención estaba puesta en aquellos labios ardientes y suaves que acariciaban los suyos y aquella lengua furiosa que danzaba con la suya, los labios de Edward abandonaron los de Bella pero sin despegarlos de la piel de ella los deslizo por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, en ese momento los ojos de Bella vagaron por su alrededor y se percató de que estaban en una habitación que era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana que se encontraba frente a la enorme cama, por un momento la razón llego a ella pero de nuevo se fue al diablo al sentir un suave mordisco en su cuello y cómo aquellas manos que habían estado en su cintura ahora se aventuraban a acariciar su vientre, sus caderas, sus piernas, ahogo un gemido cuando él poso una de sus manos sobre uno de sus glúteos y en ese preciso instante como si él hubiera encontrado un interruptor en el cuerpo de Bella, ella comenzó a tocar aquella enorme espalda, se permitió sentir la dureza de aquellos brazos que minutos antes la habían acunado y enredar sus dedos en aquel suave cabello cobrizo que le parecía tan irresistible.

Isabella se encontraba abrumada ante el cumulo de sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba en estos momentos, eso no era normal en ella, ya se había acostumbrado a existir solo como un ser frio, duro e insensible, era terrorífico y desconcertante el manojo de sensaciones en que ahora se había convertido. Su cerebro estaba dominado por el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria, sus manos parecían ser como pequeños títeres que se dejaban guiar por esos sentimientos fuertes, poderosos mientras que una pequeña parte de su cerebro, la racional pedía que se detuviera que estaba bajo el influjo del alcohol, que eso no era correcto, que no era propio de ella, pero esos pensamientos razonables se iban al diablo en el momento en que aquellas manos toscas, masculinas acariciaban su cuerpo a través de las prendas empapadas, cuando una de las manos de él tomo el extremo de su blusa y tiro de ella Bella se tensó pero él no se percató de eso y siguió con su tarea hasta que retiro la prenda de su cuerpo, los pechos de Bella quedaron expuestos y ella automáticamente los cubrió con sus brazos, el soltó una risita al ver su reacción y con suavidad acaricio los hombros de Bella

-No – susurro acariciando los brazos de bella y con mucho cuidado retiro los brazos de sus pechos – no te ocultes, por favor permíteme contemplarte – cuando de nuevo quedo expuesta ante él ella se sonrojo y el la miro detenidamente – eres preciosa

Al escuchar eso la batalla interna de Bella la ganó el deseo y las exigencias de su cuerpo, Edward de nuevo se apodero de la boca de Bella y sus manos se dirigieron hacia el cierre de la falda y con lentitud lo abrió, se retiró un poco y observo como la pequeña prenda se deslizaba por las piernas de Bella hasta quedar arremolinadas a sus pies. Entonces observo con detenimiento el cuerpo de Bella, se permitió poder contemplar centímetro a centímetro de esa piel cremosa, de esas piernas perfectas, de esa pequeña y perfecta cintura de esos pechos turgentes y que eran tan deliciosos como parecían, Bella enrojeció por completo ante el atento escrutinio de Edward y aunque moría de ganas de cubrirse el deseo no se lo permitía y una voz maliciosa en su interior pedía a gritos que dejara de observarla y la tocara y que se deshiciera de las braguitas que aun cubrían su entrepierna, con un suave ronroneo él de nuevo se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla, cuando él la estrecho en sus brazos la piel de Bella protesto al sentir como la tela de las ropas de Edward no le permitían poder sentir la piel de él, ella con timidez comenzó a quitar la camisa que usaba, él se dejó hacer cuando se hubo desecho de la camisa ella perdió el aliento ver su imponente pecho que parecía cincelado en el más fino y suave mármol cubierto por una fina y aparentemente sedosa capa de vellos aumentando más su masculinidad ante ella eso la maravillo y temblando como una hoja coloco sus manos sobre ese pecho y acaricio los músculos sorprendiéndose por su dureza , sus manos recorrieron el torso hasta llegar a el vientre de Edward y con sus dedos dibujo las líneas que nacían en sus caderas y que poco a poco se aproximaban formando una excitante letra V que no pudo dibujar del todo porque sus dedos se toparon con la hebilla de un cinturón en ese preciso instante sintió como un leve estremecimiento hacia vibrar el cuerpo de Edward ella sonrió con satisfacción y con decisión desabrocho ese cinturón y el botón de los vaqueros, cuando bajó el zipper sus dedos temblaron al rozar la evidente excitación de él, con nerviosismo deslizo los pantalones de Edward que quedaron en sus tobillos, levanto su mirada y se sonrojo furiosamente al ver sus torneadas piernas, su torso pero sobre todo su excitación marcándose en aquellos bóxer negros que se adherían a su piel dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Bella no se había percatado de que Edward la miraba con toda la atención que el alcohol le permitía, sonreía con ternura al ver ese sonrojo mientras lo contemplaba y como se había quedado congelada ante su apariencia, al ver que ella no reaccionaba y no hacía nada más que mirarlo , rápidamente se quitó sus zapatos y de deshizo del pantalón lentamente se acercó a ella coloco sus manos en las caderas de Isabella y acerco sus cuerpos, cuando los pechos de Bella chocaron con el musculoso pecho de Edward ella se estremeció y levanto su rostro para mirar ese rostro exquisito y buscar esos labios que la volvían loca, él capto lo que ella quería y rápidamente junto sus labios, con sus manos acaricio gentilmente los costados hasta que llego a los dos finos cordones que sostenían sus braguitas, jugueteo un poco con ellos hasta que los deslizo por sus firmes muslos, cuando llego a sus delgados tobillos se deshizo de ellos y de sus zapatillas, con sus dedos comenzó el ascenso acariciando sus piernas. Al estar de nuevo frente a su rostro con gentileza acaricio una de las mejillas de Bella y después enredo su mano en el cabello de ella y con un poco de rudeza levanto el rostro femenino y con salvajismo tomo sus labios, eso lejos de enojar y asustar a Bella la excito demasiado, también enredó sus manos en el cabello de él y tiró de él con suavidad.

Edward de nuevo la guio con su cuerpo dando pequeños pasos hasta que las piernas de ella chocaron con la cama, él hizo que tomara asiento y de nuevo usando su cuerpo la recostó en la cama quedando el sobre ella, libero sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello y continuo su descenso, sus labios y su lengua alternaban para regalar caricias a su piel, cuando llego al nacimiento de sus pechos Bella se estremeció y automáticamente sus pezones se endurecieron provocando que Edward aprisionara uno de ellos entre sus carnosos labios ella no pudo evitar gemir cuando la cálida y húmeda lengua de Edward saboreo y trazo círculos en su pezón con su otra mano acaricio uno de sus costado y descendió hasta llegar a su muslo y con un leve apretón provoco que ella levantara la pierna y la enganchara en la cadera de él, cuando Bella sintió la fina tela de los bóxer de él rozar suavemente su tierna piel no pudo evitar mover sus caderas para sentir su dureza sobre su feminidad

-Dios, Isabella! – bramó Edward al sentir como la humedad de la cálida carne de ella se filtraba por aquella prenda que lo privaba de que se tocaran a viva piel

El continuó descendiendo con sus labios por el vientre, las caderas y sus muslos, la hizo abrir sus piernas con sus grandes manos y de nuevo regalo caricias a la suave piel con sus labios y brindo mordidas en la cara interna de los muslos, Bella jadeo cuando esos perfectos dientes se unieron a la operación y se sintió desfallecer cuando después de haberla mordido paso su lengua sobre la enrojecida piel, su cuerpo se estremecía casi con violencia cada que Edward repetía esa acción mientras ascendía por sus muslos.

El halo cálido del aliento de Edward en su entrepierna provoco que toda su piel se erizara pero cuando la lengua firme y enfebrecida entro en contacto con su húmeda piel no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa ni que sus manos tomaran esa mata de cabello cobrizo que ahora se encontraba entre sus piernas, cada vez que Edward saboreaba los pliegues de Bella un latigazo de fuego recorría ambos cuerpos

-Edward… - Bella gemía con deseo y de satisfacción

-Mmm… eres deliciosa - musitó Edward y Bella se encendió aún mas

-Edward … - sollozo

-No sabes lo que me haces cuando dices mi nombre de esa forma

-Edward… - suplico nuevamente Bella

-Se lo que quieres – Edward se irguió y con destreza se deshizo de sus bóxer y con movimientos felinos se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Bella sin despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos color chocolate – ya no puedo esperar mas

Con extrema lentitud comenzó a deslizarse en su interior permitiéndole sentir centímetro a centímetro la suavidad de su piel, la espalda de Bella se arqueo cuando él se topó con una fina barrera, él pareció percatarse de eso y con hambre tomo sus labios al mismo instante que daba un fuerte embiste poseyéndola por completo, ella sintió una punzada de dolor a la vez que una extraña sensación de sentirse completa la invadía y ante eso no pudo evitar gemir con dolor y satisfacción a la vez

-Oh Bella – susurro Edward sobre los labios de Bella y de nuevo se movió con lentitud – Bella – susurro nuevamente

Los movimientos de la cadera de Edward eran aún muy lentos y satisfactorios pero Bella necesitaba un poco más y sin pensarlo movió sus caderas para llegar al encuentro de las caderas de Edward cuando esos sucedió los dos gimieron y Edward entendió perfectamente lo que ella quería, acelero sus movimientos y ella se acoplo a su ritmo también moviendo sus caderas, la sensación era exquisita y cada que su piel se rozaba ellos parecían perder el control al igual que el placer aumentaba.

Una ráfaga de calor más intensa que las anteriores recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella acentuándose en su vientre y a eso le siguieron otras igual de intensas y concentrándose en el mismo lugar que la otra, ninguna de ellas se disipaba todas se concentraban ahí, ante lo fuerte de esas sensaciones el cuerpo de Bella comenzó a temblar de anticipación, sus manos se tensaron un poco y Edward al percatarse de eso sintió aumentar su propio placer, con sus manos tomo las de Bella y las llevo por encima de su cabeza entrelazando sus dedos, aumento la profundidad de sus embestidas y sintió como la tierna carne de Bella lo aprisionaba

-Si Bella – ronroneo

-Edward – respondió ella sin aliento – más – exigió sin saber bien que era lo que quería – más Edward

-Así Bella – dijo con voz suave al sentir como lo aprisionaba con más fuerza en su interior – así cariño

-Edward… - grito Bella al sentir que todo ese calor que se había concentrado en su vientre había explotado recorriendo todo su cuerpo

-Bella – también exploto él y sus brazos débiles se vencieron y su cuerpo agotado cayó sobre el de Bella – eres perfecta – levanto su cabeza y la miro directamente a los ojos antes de besarla con ternura extrema

Con cuidado se retiró de ella y se recostó a su lado, Bella lo miraba confundida y maravillada por lo que acababa de experimentar con Edward Cullen, él la miro también y le sonrió con picardía, con una de sus manos retiro un mechón de cabello que se había pegado en su frente

-Esto fue… fue… - estaba por decir que era un error porque ni siquiera se conocían realmente solo sabían sus nombres y eso porque iban en la misma escuela pero Edward le coloco un dedo en sus labios impidiendo así que por primera vez desde que se habían topado en el jardín soltara una frase completa y no solo su nombre entre jadeos y gemidos

-¡Shh! No pienses demasiado – arrastro las palabras - fue magnifico – la miro interrogante y algo en el interior de Bella se derritió

-Si… si… lo fue – ella también arrastro las palabras, él sonrió y con suavidad la acerco nuevamente a su cuerpo y la rodeo con sus brazos

Bella mantuvo su mirada en Edward y al ver que sus orbes esmeralda se cerraban ella se dejó llevar por el alcohol y el cansancio permitiéndose así descansar plácidamente en los brazos de aquel hombre que le había regalado la más placenteras de las noches y una muy buena bienvenida a su nueva vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Creen que Bella cedió muy rápido?

Ahora se viene lo bueno

Espero sus reviews

Besitos y pórtense muy muy mal


End file.
